Big Time Love
by CassiTTMMMSSPPJ
Summary: Cassi never thought she would meet Big Time Rush. She aslo never thought she would fall for James Diamond. James/OC
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I sat down at an empty table in the lunch room. Most of my friends were absent today, already away on vacation so I was stuck sitting alone. I plugged in my headphones and hit shuffle, Cover Girl by Big Time Rush came on. I smiled and started to eat. There was a tap on my shoulder and I jumped. I turned towards who tapped on my shoulder and froze for a second. Standing before me was BIG TIME RUSSH! I took a deep breath as James spoke.

"May we sit here?"

"Yeah sure." I realized something as they sat down. "Wait, so you guys are the new kids?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I'm surprised you aren't freaking out yet." I shrugged. "What are you listening to?" I showed them my ipod and they chuckled when they saw that I was listening to them.

"You're a fan huh?"

"Yeah. I'm Cassi, by the way." They nodded. "So you guys are coming to the school so close to vacation."

"We don't know why though…" Carlos said.

"Do you guys need help catching up? If you do maybe you could come over later, like after school."

They looked at each other and nodded. Kendall answered me. "Sure, should we come on your bus?"

"That would probably be smart but you will have to find you own way home. Sorry."

"That's okay."

"So what do you guys have next? I have Spanish with Senora Zandravec."  
They looked at their schedules' and spoke at the same time. "Same."

I laughed, "Well since lunch is almost over I can show you the way, after I grab my binder from my locker." They nodded. We chatted for a few more minutes until we got dismissed. I quickly headed to our pod with them on my heels. After we got our binders I started to lead them to the Spanish room. As we were passing pod 3 I got called over by Mr. Powley.

"Those the new kids?" He asked.

"Yeah, we have next class together so I'm showing them the way up." He nodded.

"Well I don't want you late for your next class so get going." I quickly went back to the guys and finished showing them to the Spanish room. They spoke to the teacher while I got out my project I was working on with Savannah.

_END OF CLASS_

As I was walking out the door, I looked at the guys. "What do you have next? I have art."

James was the only one who had next class with me, so I showed him to the art room. While he talked to the teacher, I went to my table and started to work on the project we were currently working on. After a couple minutes, the teacher brought him over and started talking to me.

"Since you two know each other, I thought he could sit here, is that alright?"

"Yeah, he can sit here." I smiled at James, and he smiled back. After the teacher told him what we were doing he sat down and started to work. Every few minutes my eyes would flash to his. Towards the end of the class, our eyes locked. His eyes were beautiful shade of brown, like melted chocolate. He reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze. He didn't let it go 'till the announcements came on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! It means a lot! So I decided to be nice and post a second chapter today. **

I quickly went to my locker and got my stuff before waiting for the guys do I could show them the way to my bus. When they finally got their stuff, I started walking down that hallway, with them on my heels once again.

When we go onto my bus, I found a seat with an empty on in front of my and an empty one behind me. Logan and Carlos took the one behind me and James and Kendall took the one in front of me. Once the bus got moving, James came and sat with me while Kendall turned to face me.

"Okay so how much math do you guys know?" I asked them, I needed to know where they were in each subject.

"We were all in algebra in our old school." I nodded.

"Then we don't need to work on math and I'm not going to go over what we have learned in English, except the Holocaust. What do you guys know about in science?"

"We know almost everything you guys know and the same with social studies. We just need to learn about Russia."

"Oh this will be easy then, I'll show you guys my Russian Timeline and we will good." They all nodded.

_~~~~TME SKIP~~~~_

Once we got to my house and I took my dog out, I grabbed what I would need from inside, including a basketball and my IPod dock, and showed them to a park down the street from me. I quickly started going over what they didn't know. We were finished in about 20 minutes and they started asking about me.

Carlos started. "When is your birthday?"

"July 7th."

Logan was next. "What's your favorite color?"

"Neon blue."

Then Kendall. "Favorite food?"

"Ohh, hard one. Um… watermelon or cantaloupe."

James then asked a question I wasn't expecting. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I smiled to myself, maybe he likes me back. I shook my head. "Nope." He smiled, his eyes lighting up. After a few more questions they wanted me to sing for them. I sighed and told them to pick a song. They eventually picked Domino my Jessie J. I started to sing and kept my eyes locked on James'.

"_I'm feeling sexy and free__  
__Like glitter's raining on me__  
__You're like a shot of pure gold__  
__I think I'm bout to explode__  
__I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air__  
__Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there__  
__Don't you know...you spin me out of control__  
__Ooh ooh ooh ooh__  
__We can do this all night__  
__Damn this love is skin tight__  
__Baby come on___

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh__  
__Boomin' like a bass drum__  
__Sparkin' up a rhythm__  
__Baby, come on!__  
__Ooh ooh ooh ooh__  
__Rock my world until the sunlight__  
__Make this dream the best I've ever known__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino__  
__Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino__  
__You got me losing my mind__  
__My heart beats out of time__  
__I'm seeing Hollywood stars__  
__You strum me like a guitar__  
__I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air__  
__Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there__  
__Don't you know...you spin me out of control__  
__Ooh ooh ooh ooh__  
__( From: . )__  
__We can do this all night___

_Damn this love is skin tight__  
__Baby come on___

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh__  
__Boom'n like a bass drum__  
__Sparkin' up a rhythm__  
__Baby, come on!__  
__Ooh ooh ooh ooh__  
__Rock my world until the sunlight__  
__Make this dream the best I've ever known__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino__  
__Every second is a highlight__  
__When we touch don't ever let me go__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino__  
__Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right__  
__Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight__  
__Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right__  
__Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight__  
__Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right__  
__Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight__  
__Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right__  
__Ooh baby baby__  
__Ooh ooh ooh ooh__  
__Rock my world until the sunlight__  
__Make this dream the best I've ever known__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino__  
__Every second is a highlight__  
__When we touch don't ever let me go__  
__Dirty dancing in the moonlight__  
__Take me down like I'm a domino"_

They were impressed, I could tell. "Wow. You're an amazing singer." James exclaimed. The others nodded their agreement. After a few minutes of silence they went to play basketball and I turned on my music. About 45 minutes after they had started playing, James came over and sat with me on the playground. We just sat there, listening to music. Count on you came on and he got up and offered me a hand. We started dancing, well swaying to the music. Towards the end of the song, he leaned in and kissed me.

When he pulled back, I smiled at him. _So he does like me back,_ I thought.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I locked eyes with him as I answered. "I'd love to." He smiled and sat back down, pulling me down next to him, and holding my hand. I put my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath, taking in his scent. He smelled like peppermint, fresh grass and pine. About a half an hour later the other guys came and sat near us, breathless.

Kendall suddenly spoke up. "When did you two become a couple?"

James and I looked at each other and smiled. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled as I got up the next morning. I was smiling for two reasons. One I was dating my celebrity crush, and now real crush, and it was the last day before vacation. I stretched and got out of bed. I got dressed and did my hair. I was wearing capris, blue and white flip flops, and a pink, light blue, and dark blue to with white polka dots all over it. I then went out to the living room and watched TV for a while before I had to leave. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and smiled at the text I had gotten from James.

_Good morning beautiful _

I smiled and texted him back.

_Right back at you, handsome ;). Are you guys ready to meet Ms. Tremblay today?_

Our social studies teacher, Ms. Tremblay was absent yesterday, so they hadn't met her yet. Yesterday they were freaking out about it. I didn't know why, she was awesome. She wasn't that strict, she made jokes during class, and she found a way to make lessons fun.

_Nope._

I sighed and texted back.

_ Why not? She's awesome. Not that strict. Cracks jokes all the time. _

He texted back quickly.

_I got to go or we are gunna miss the bus. Bye 3_

I smiled.

_ Bye. 3_

I looked at the time and decided to leave for the bus early. When I got there, Savannah nearly jumped me for not telling her about my boyfriend.

"Wow, wow, wow. It just happened last night."

"well who is it? Mr. Powley? Niko? Ohh I know, EVAN?"

I shook my head. "You know the new kids?"

"Big Time rush?" Annie cut in.

I nodded. "It's… James."

Annie looked pissed. "What would he want to do with you?" I froze in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, what would he want to do with you when he could have me?"

I pretended to look puzzled. "What would he want a slut? Who has a boyfriend?" She slapped me and tears welled up in my eyes. I quickly turned and walked away. Savannah followed me and looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." She nodded, even though I could tell she didn't believe me. She hugged me and the bus came around the corner.

Time skip time skip time skip

When we got off the bus, the guys were already there. I started to make my way over to them but Annie made it there before me. When I did get over there Annie was trying to flirt with James, but when he saw me, he came over to me.

"What's wrong?" He, somehow, could already read me like an open book. "What happened to your cheek, its red?"

"I got slapped, by her." I motioned over to Annie, where she was glaring at me. The guys glared at her. James pulled me into a hug and we headed inside. She unfortunately followed us. I thought we were going to turn into the lunch room, but they pulled me towards the pod. I looked at them questionably.

Carlos shrugged. "Being famous has its perks." I laughed and James slung his arm over my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around his waist, slightly snuggling into his side. When we got to the pod, they went to put their stuff in their lockers and mine in mine. After our stuff had been put away, I learned that Kendall was in my home room, James was in Ms. Temblay's (and wouldn't go in because he is a wimp), Logan was in Ms. Foulis', and Carlos in Mr. Johnsons'. We put our stuff in our respective homerooms and went to join James out side of his.

"James," I sighed, "You'll be fine." He looked worried so I stood on my tiptoes and lightly kissed him on the lips. He still looked worried.

"Will you guys go in with me?" We nodded and headed in. She looked up from her computer and smiled when she saw us.

"So you guys must be the new students?" She said, reffering to the guys. They nodded.

James spoke then. "I'm in this homeroom. Is there someplace I'm sopposed to sit?" She nodded and led him to his seat. He placed his stuff down before coming and standing next to me. Ms. Trembaly spoke up again. "Can I get some pictures of you guys? We always have a slideshow at the end of the year and we don't have any of you guys so.." She trailed off and the guys looked at eachother.

"Sure, why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed like forever, the picture taking stopped. I wasn't in all of the pictures, but I was in some of them. There were some of the guys, some of the guys alone, some of me and the guys, and some of James and me. She finally stopped taking pictures because people were going to start coming to the pod any minute.

I skipped out of the social studies room and over to my locker. I quickly grabbed my science book before joining the guys in the pod.

"Hey what are your schedules'? I know James has everything with me and we all have math, social studies, chorus and Spanish together but that's it."

Kendall went first. "I have social studies, English, chorus, art, math, Spanish then science."

Then was Carlos. "I have social studies, art, chorus, science, math, Spanish, and then English."

Last was Logan. "Social studies, English, chorus, art, math, Spanish and then science."

I smiled at them. "good to know. So we are watching a movie today. Will you guys sit near me and Savannah?"

James answered. "Of course we will." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

I looked at Carlos. "You are going to have to take your helmet off Carlos. Dress code, remember?" he looked sad as he stalked off to put it in his locker. "Now I feel bad. He loves his helmet." The other guys nodded in agreement.

Social studies that day was kind of funny. James was sitting next to me and then Logan, then Carlos, then Kendall. We were playing European bingo and Logan new most of the answers. If he didn't, Carlos would laugh at him. I was happy a fight didn't break out.

Science was boring; we just went outside and drew trees. So second grade. The only non-boring part of that class was that James stayed as close to me as possible without getting in trouble, he would make jokes about my drawing and I would make jokes about his.

English was okay. We were looking at Holocaust artifacts from Gerda Weisman Klein and answering questions about the Holocaust. I was surprised when James answered some of them and offered to write.

Chorus was productive. The boy section was a lot stronger the Big Time Rush apart of it. The girls was stronger too, they wanted to impress someone famous.

Math was okay, we were drawing Sierpenski's triangle. They looked really cool.

In art we were drawing butterflies for the Holocaust memorial. James' was really cool; he did colors that looked really go next to each other and blended.

Then finally around 11, we went to the Auditorium for the first half of the movie, March of the Penguins. I quickly found Savannah and her boyfriend Ian. I went over and sat next to her while James sat next to me and the others next to him. The movie started and the lights went down.

I turned my head into James' shoulder when a dead baby penguin showed up on the scream. A tear streamed out of my eye. He turned his head into my hair and grasped my hand.

When we had watched 45 minutes of the movie they turned it off so we would have something to watch after 7th period. They then asked if anyone would sing or preform. BTR's hands shot up and the teachers picked them. James grabbed my hand and dragged me on stage with them.

"No. no. no. James, no!"

He turned to look at me along with the other guys. "Yes you are an amazing singer." He saw the scared look in my eyes. "Don't worry. We'll be up there with you. I won't leave your side."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Fine." They went to set up the music and after a minute, the music came on. I took a deep breath and started singing.

_[Cassi:]_  
Now I'm about to give you my heart  
But remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
So you gotta go easy on me

_[Kendall Big Time Rush:]_  
I heard love is dangerous  
Once you fall you never get enough  
But the thought of you leaving  
Ain't so easy for me

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't hurt me  
Desert me  
Don't give up on me  
What would I wanna do that for?  
Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you _[x4]_

_[Kendall:]_  
Understand I've been here before,  
Thought I found someone I finally could adore

_[Carlos:]_  
But you failed my test,  
Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one

_[Cassi and James:]_  
But I'm willing to put my trust in you,  
Baby you can put your trust in me

_[Carlos:]_  
Just like a count to 3,  
You can count on me and you're never gunna see

_[Logan:]_  
No numbers in my pocket.  
Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you

_[Cassi and James:]_  
'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't hurt me  
Desert me  
Don't give up on me  
What would I wanna do that for?  
Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you _[x4]_

_[All:]_  
I really hope you understand  
That if you wanna take my hand

_[James:]_  
You should put yours over my heart  
I promise to be careful from the start

_[All:]_  
I'm trusting you with love in me  
Very very carefully

_[Cassi:]_  
Never been so vulnerable

_[All:]_  
Baby I'll make you comfortable

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting on you (oh)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

_[Cassi:]_  
Now I'm about to give you my heart  
So remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
Yeah, you gotta go easy on me.

Everyone started clapping. I was out of breath and breathing heavily. I was suddenly in a group hug with the guys. When they finally let go, James hugged me again and lightly kissed me on the cheek. "You did amazing, love." I smiled against his neck when he called me love. I was his love.

After lunch, we all headed up to Spanish, where we just worked on our projects. We then went down to the social studies room to what the rest of the movie. We got there early so we just found seats and started talking.

"What are you guys doing over vacation?" I asked them.

"Well we have 3 concerts. One in Manchester, one in Boston, and one in Portland."

"Nice. So you guys going to be rehearsing a lot?"

They nodded. We are going to be tired."

"Well, at least its vacation, you guys might be able to sleep in."

"True that. True that."

James walked me my bus after school. When we were standing outside of it, he looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized I won't be able to see you most of vacation." That downed my mood too. I sighed as I hugged him, my head in his chest. When I pulled away he slowly leaned down to kiss me. It was slow, short and sweet. I couldn't help but smile again his lips. As we pulled away he looked nervous.

"I don't know if this is too soon but…" My breath quickened. "I-I love you."

I was shocked but ecstatic. I looked into his eyes and said something that I meant, with all my heart. "And I love you." I didn't care if it was early, if we only knew each other for 2 days. I knew he meant it. It was true love, between the two most unlikely people.

JAMES POV

I didn't know what caused me to say it. All I knew was that I meant it. And she meant it. It was true love, between the two most unlikely people.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed as I sat in an empty seat on the bus. I was sitting behind Savannah and when I sat down she turned to look at me. Time for interrogation.

"What happened?"

I smiled as I remembered. "He told me he loved me," I noticed Annie as listening in, "And I said that I loved him too."

"You believe him?"

I nodded," I could see it in his eyes."

"But it's so early. You've known him for 2 days!"

"I know. You believe in true love right?" She nodded. Annie was getting more interested. "And you know how whens its true love you will know?" She nodded again. "I know." I stated. She smiled and hugged me.

"AWWW! That's so cute. You're lucky, you only love one person. I'm stuck loving like 4."

I laughed, but that was soon history, as I got slapped again. Tears stung in my eyes. I looked up and saw Annie smirking at me. I smirked right back and ignored her. By the time we were getting off the bus, she was pissed. I mean, full out pissed, she-devil, whatever you wanted to call it. Savannah and I walked towards her house, well her driveway. After we stood there talking for a few minutes, she went to put her stuff inside. When she came back out, we walked towards my house.

When we got there, I took my dog out and we walked towards the park down the street. We sat on the swings and just talked for a while before Annie showed up. She sneered at me and walked over to us. Right when she was about to speak, my phone rang, blasting out the chorus of _Count on You_. It was James' ring tone. I smiled as I answered it.

"Hey."

"Right back at you beautiful. What are you doing?" I smiled.

"Being glared at by the she-devil and talking to Savannah. How about you?"

"Missing you and I'm on a walk with the guys and Fox."

"Well go be with your extended family. I'm with mine."

I could hear him sigh. "Fine, I love you."

I smiled again, but bigger. "I love you too." I hung up, knowing that if I didn't I would be on the phone for another hour.

"So I'm a she-devil now?" She-devil asked.

"Yep. Wait no. you're a cheater too!"

"Nope. That's your boyfriend." Savannah and I laughed at her face. She stalked over to wear I was on the swing and tried to punch me but I ducked under the swing and away from her. Because of me ducking she hit the swing and her knuckles got scratched up. Savannah and I bolted out of there and to my house.

I sighed as I flopped into bed that night. I was tired, physically and emotionally drained. But I couldn't fall asleep. What Annie said to me stuck with me. Finally around 12, I called James.

When he picked up, he sounded groggy, like I had woken him up. I probably did. _"Hello?"_

"Hey James." I know he could hear the distress in my voice because the next time he spoke he sounded wide awake.

_"Cassi, what's wrong?"_

"Annie said something today when I was at the park with Savannah and it's been bothering me ever since."

_"What did she say?"_

"That you cheated on me. Which I don't see how it could happen if we have been going out for 2 days but…"

_"I promise you, from the bottom of my heart. I'm not cheating on you. I love you too much to cause you that kind of pain."_

"Thank you. I just..."

_"Needed some reassurance? Its fine, I get it. Now you need some sleep."_

"Okay. I love you."

_"I love you too. Goodnight."_

I hung up and lied back down. I was asleep in seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't see the guys for the next week, so vacation was really boring. I would occasionally get texts from the guys from the guys saying how sorry they were. Carlos had even called me hi sis in one of them. It made my day. James and I would have conversations at night. The you usually consist of him telling me how tired he was, how much he missed me, and how much he loved me. I couldn't help smiling every time he said he loves me.

I was glad and sad when Monday came around after vacation. I was glad because I would get ot see my friends again, and I would finally get to show off my new hairstyle. I was sad because, well, it wasn't vacation any more. I got ready for the day like usual and got on the bus like usual. When we got to the school, I didn't see BTR outside, so I went into the lunch room. To see if they were there. They weren't and then I remembered that they went right to the pod when they got to school, but I wasn't allowed to, so I sat down with Niko, and unfortunately, Annie.

She wasn't glaring at me for once which was good. I just sat there listening to music for a couple of minutes before Niko pulled out my headphones.

"Will you walk with me towards pod 3? I haven't visited any of the teachers yet."

"I'd love, come on."

I pulled him up and we made our way to pod 3. I was glad that Annie didn't follow us and had decided to go to her pod. When we got there I pulled Niko into Mr. Curran's classroom, but he wasn't in there. I then pulled him into Ms. Garneau's classroom and nobody was in there either. Niko dragged me to Mr. Powley's classroom and him and the other teachers were in there.

When they heard us enter the room, they looked up and smiled at us. Mr. Powley was the first to speak.

When we left the pod, Niko walked me to mine before leaving to his. I went to my locker and put my stuff down before going to set it down in my homeroom. The guys were all there, standing around Kendall's desk. I smiled when I was James and made way over there before I was pulled back. I looked at who had pulled me back and sighed when I saw Lauren.

"Hey Lauren."

"Why are you going over there? Do you realize who's over there?"

I smiled when I remembered her crush on Kendall. "Yes I do. 3 of them are like my brothers."

"3?"

"Yeah. Come on." I pulled her over there when I was suddenly being hugged by Carlos. "Hey Carlos."

"Hey."

When he finally let go I went and stood next to James. He grabbed my hand.

"Guys, this is Lauren. Lauren you know BTR." While Lauren was talking to BTR, James pulled me away and hugged me.

"I missed you." He whispered into my hair.

"I missed you too. Vacation was boring without you guys."

"Ours was okay. Tiresome, but okay." I nodded into his chest.

I looked up at him. "Next time we have vacation, promise that we will see each other more often."

"That might be a little hard. We have our summer tour this summer." I thought for a moment and was about to say something but he started speaking again. "You can come with us! We need someone to sing Jordin's part in _Count on You._"

"I'll have to ask my parents."


	7. Chapter 7

The next 2 months went by slowly. They were filled with projects and tests. When the last week of school came along, everyone was excited, especially me and BTR. After 2 weeks of me sulking, my dad finally said I could go on tour with the guys. The guys have stayed over my house once or twice, each time we slept in the living room and each time James and I could be the only ones on the floor. Each time, when we woke up, my head would always be on his chest. I even have a picture of us like that on my phone because Logan took a picture of us and sent it to me.

The last week of school was hectic for BTR because we were leaving in 2 weeks. I was apparently apart of it, even if it was just for a few songs. So we had photo shoots. Then there was my wardrobe. I was getting fitted whenever I could. My wardrobe was going to have some of everything. Dresses, skirts, capris, jeans, pajamas, shorts, tanks, t shirts, and ¾ shirts. There were also a few bathing suits and a lot of shoes.  
Then there was what was actually going on in school. On Monday, we were going to a lake, and on Tuesday, there was going to be a talent show and a slide show. There wasn't much going on the last day of school.

When Monday came around, I was really excited. James was going to be bringing me a bathing suit (I was bringing one of mine just in case). When I got to school, the guys were waiting for me outside. As soon as I got off the bus, they dragged me inside and to the pod. James handed me a decent bathing suit. It was a tank-eenie with a swirl design. It was rainbow. I smiled and quickly went to go change. After I put the bathing suit on, I threw my sun dress back on. My sundress had spaghetti straps so I threw a white camisole on over it. The sundress was light/ neon blue (James favorite color on me) with a swirl design in white coming up from the bottom. I then threw on some white flip flops.

I went and put my stuff in my locker as usual, meeting the guys in my home room. James looked at me when I walked in.

"Wow." I laughed and went to stand in front of him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and put his chin on my head. I looked around at their swim trunks and started laughing when I saw Carlos'.

"Really Carlos? SpongeBob?" He nodded and I shook my head. I noticed that people were starting to show up so I un-wound James's arms from my wait and went into the pod. They followed me and that's when I noticed that James and I matched. His swim trunks were blue like mine. I smiled.

It was around 8 when we got on the bus and Kendall and I found the guys at the back. I sat with James, Carlos and Logan sat together, and Kendall sat on the one-seater behind us. I jumped over James so my back was against the window. I put my legs across his lap and he laid his hands on them. We also sat like this if we were all on the bus together. It was so I could talk to the other guys too. I noticed the Carlos and Logan were arguing.

"What are you two arguing about now?"

"How long it will take for you two," Carlos motioned to me and James, "to get married. I say less than 10 years."

Logan spoke. "I say between 10 and 15 years."

I shook my head and looked at James. He looked like he was thinking hard. We had never really talked about our future.

I turned to talk to Kendall when James spoke. "Would you want to get married to me?" He was looking at me and the other guys froze.

"James… of course I want to get married to you someday. Just not for at least another 7 years, okay?" HE hugged me tightly.

When we got to the lake, we walked around for a while, looking for a place to sit. We found one when Kendall got tired. He was complaining that he wanted to go into the water so we found a place and put our stuff down. As we were setting up, James found out he dropped his cuda sunscreen and went to go find it as I shook my head. When everything was set up, I took off my sundress and asked Kendall to put sunscreen on my back.

"So, who do you think is going to win that bet? Carlos or Logan?" I thought about it for a minute and was going to answer when water was suddenly poured all over us. I looked to see Carlos running away from us and when he turned back, I flipped him off.

"That's James' job, not mine!" I looked at him, mouth agape. Kendall had the same expression. I don't know how long we were standing there for but eventually James came back and clapped in our faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Well,, Carlos poured water all over us so I flipped him off and he said that it was your job not his." He was laughing.

"Well in a way it is." He waggled his eyebrows.

"No. I'm not having sex with until I am at least 16." He pouted and I went over to him and kissed him. When I pulled away I spoke. "There are other things to do, that's not sex. They are just… close to sex." He smiled and picked me up bridal style. I yelped. He was carrying me towards the water and when we got to his waist, he dropped me. When I came up, I splashed him.

"MY HAIR!"


	8. Chapter 8

The ride from the lake to the school was pretty un-eventful. The only thing that was going on between us 5 was sleeping. We were all tired. James was the only one who didn't fall asleep; he was lightly singing to me most of the ride, to get me to go to sleep.

The next day, everyone was excited about the talent show. A lot of people were performing, including BTR and me. I was going to sing alone this time though. I was nervous and don't just because I was going to be singing. I was nervous because James was dedicating the song they are singing to me. I have no idea what song though. No pun intended.

When we went down to the auditorium, everyone took a seat. I, like usual, was sitting next to James and Savannah. After a while I zoned out and before I knew it, it was my turn to sing. I was dedicating the song I was singing to James, but I wasn't going to announce it like he was.

The music came on, and I took a deep breath. I locked eyes with James as I began to sing.

_"__How did I get here? I turned around and there you were__  
__I didn't think twice or rationalize__  
__'Cause somehow I knew___

_That there was more that just chemistry__  
__I mean I knew you were kind of into me__  
__But I figured it's too good to be true___

_I said, ?Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"__  
__Can't find a single cloud in the sky__  
__Help me before I get used to this guy___

_They say that good things take time__  
__But really great things happen__  
__In the blink of an eye___

_Thought the chances to meet somebody__  
__Like you were a million to one__  
__I cannot believe it, you're one in a million___

_All this time I was looking for love__  
__Tryna make things work that weren't good enough__  
__Till I thought I'm through, said, ?I'm done?__  
__And stumbled into the arms of the one___

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff__  
__Say that I'm your diamond in the rough__  
__When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch___

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky__  
__I have never felt so happy__  
__Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes___

_They say that good things take time__  
__But really great things happen__  
__In the blink of an eye___

_Thought the chances to meet somebody__  
__Like you were a million to one__  
__I cannot believe it, you're one in a million___

_All this time I was looking for love__  
__Tryna make things work that weren't good enough__  
__Till I thought I'm through, said, ?I'm done?__  
__And stumbled into the arms of the one___

_I said, ?Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"__  
__Can't find a single cloud in the sky__  
__Help me before I get used to this guy___

_They say that good things take time__  
__But really great things happen__  
__In the blink of an eye___

_Thought the chances to meet somebody__  
__Like you were a million to one__  
__I cannot believe it, yeah yeah___

_They say that good things take time__  
__But really great things happen__  
__In the blink of an eye___

_Thought the chances to meet somebody__  
__Like you were a million to one__  
__I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah___

_One in a million, yeah__  
__You're one in a million"_

When the music finished everyone started to clap. I smiled at James and when I came off of th stage, he hugged me and twirled me around. They then went on stage.

"These songs are dedicated to my lovely girlfriend." I blushed when some people turned to look at me. Wait… They're doing more than one song!

The music started and I knew what song they were starting with.

_ "__Cause the world stops__  
__When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah__  
__And nothing even matters__  
__And nothing even matters___

_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those__  
__Who try to shut us down, they don't really know__  
__There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no___

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes__  
__When we're together, baby, anything goes__  
__'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no___

_This wall we built together__  
__There ain't no way of knocking it over__  
__We'll be here forever__  
__Getting closer and closer, baby___

_'Cause the world stops__  
__When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah__  
__And nothing even matters__  
__And nothing even matters___

_They can all talk__  
__Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah__  
__And nothing even matters, woah__  
__And nothing even matters___

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze__  
__They disappear and it's just you and me__  
__Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no___

_Forget about our problems, forget about our past__  
__I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last__  
__Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah___

_This wall we built together__  
__There ain't no way of knocking it over__  
__We'll be here forever__  
__That I told you, that I told you, baby___

_'Cause the world stops__  
__When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah__  
__And nothing even matters, eh__  
__And nothing even matters___

_They can all talk__  
__Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah__  
__And nothing even matters, woah__  
__And nothing even matters___

_Nothing even matters, woah__  
__And nothing even matters, woah__  
__We don't even need to fight__  
__Everything will be alright, oh, yeah__  
__Nothing even matters but you and I___

_'Cause the world stops__  
__When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah__  
__And nothing even matters, nothing even matters__  
__And nothing even matters___

_They can all talk__  
__Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah__  
__And nothing even matters, woah__  
__And nothing even matters___

_'Cause the world stops__  
__When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah__  
__And nothing even matters, nothing even matters__  
__And nothing even matters, baby___

_They can all talk__  
__Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah__  
__And nothing even matters, woah__  
__And nothing even matters"___

The next song started and I knew which one it was right away. It was my favorite song.

_"Wait a minute before you tell me anything__  
__How was your day?__  
__'Cause I been missing__  
__You by my side, yeah___

_Did I awake you out of your dream?__  
__I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep__  
__You calm me down__  
__There's something about the sound of your voice___

_I, I, I, I never, never, never__  
__As far away as it may seem no__  
__Soon we'll be together__  
__We'll pick up right where we left off___

_Paris, London, Tokyo__  
__It's just one thing that I gotta do__  
__Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone__  
__Hello, tuck you in every night___

_And I can hardly take another goodbye__  
__Baby, won't be long__  
__You're the one that I'm waiting on__  
__Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah___

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide__  
__Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide__  
__Girl, I'll be thinking about you___

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls__  
__That know my name__  
__But don't you worry, no__  
__'Cause you have my heart___

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city__  
__Just get up and go__  
__The show must go on__  
__So I need you to be strong___

_I, I, I, I never, never, never__  
__As far away as it may seem no__  
__Soon we'll be together__  
__We'll pick up right where we left off__  
__  
__Paris, London, Tokyo__  
__It's just one thing that I gotta do__  
__Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone__  
__Hello, tuck you in every night___

_And I can hardly take another goodbye__  
__Baby, won't be long__  
__You're the one that I'm waiting on__  
__Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah___

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide__  
__Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide__  
__Girl, I'll be thinking about you___

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me__  
__You're still the one and only girl on my mind__  
__No, there ain't no one better__  
__(Worldwide)__  
__So always remember__  
__(Worldwide)__  
__Always remember, girl, you're mine___

_Paris, London, Tokyo__  
__It's just one thing that I gotta do__  
__Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone__  
__Hello, tuck you in every night___

_And I can hardly take another goodbye__  
__Baby, won't be long__  
__You're the one that I'm waiting on__  
__Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah___

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide__  
__Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide__  
__Girl, I'll be thinking about you___

_Worldwide__  
__Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls__  
__That know my name__  
__But don't you worry__  
__'Cause you have my heart"__  
_

James locked eyes with me until the music stopped. Well, he has locked eyes with me as much as could during the 2 songs so far. The last song was more upbeat, and a lot of people knew it.

"_Better with you, yeah_

__

i tried to write this down  
the words just don't come out  
it's hard to say how you feel  
been down the longest road  
said yes when i meant no  
i lost control of the wheel

__

cause you know that  
things get so bad  
you've got my back  
make me wanna sing, and girl i'll sing about ya  
no sweeter sound than what i've found  
no perfect love could be more perfect than us

__

oooo baby  
it feels like  
it feels like  
music sounds better with you  
baby  
it feels right  
it feels right  
everything's better with you  
i used to think that love  
was something fools made up  
cause all i knew was heartbreak  
oh, i couldn't help myself  
let this heart go through hell  
there's only so much a heart can take

__

cause you know that  
things get so bad  
you've got my back  
make me wanna sing, and girl i'll sing about ya  
no sweeter sound than what i've found  
no perfect love could be more perfect than us

__

oooo baby  
it feels like

it feels like  
music sounds better with you  
baby  
it feels right  
it feels right  
everything's better with you

__

every song  
every rhyme  
every word  
is better with you(music sounds better with you)  
every day (every day)  
all of the time (all of the time)  
every way  
music sound better with you

__

she's my music enhancer  
when the music plays she's my dancer  
when I'm around her everything's faster  
every question I have she's the answer  
I'm head over heels  
can't explain that this all so real  
when I'm around you baby you make me feel like  
everything's better with you

__

oooo baby  
it feels like  
it feels like  
music sounds better with you  
baby  
it feels right  
it feels right  
everything's better with you  
oooo baby  
it feels like  
it feels like  
music sounds better with you  
baby  
it feels right  
it feels right  
everything's better with you  
the music sounds better with you  
music sounds better with you"  


By the time they were done I was close to crying. When they came back to their seats, I hugged all of them. When James sat back down next to me, I grabbed his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered it to him as the slideshow started. He kissed the top of my head and I could feel him smiling into my hair. At the beginning of the slide show, there were random pictures. Towards the middle, the pictures of us came up and people awed when they saw a couple of James and me. Then towards the end, there were the pictures of the pod at the lake. There were some of people in the water and on the bus. There was also one of James carrying me to the water and one of us five on the bus. In the one of us on the bus, we were all asleep. Carlos was leaning against the window, Logan's head was resting on the seat and Kendall was leaning against the window. My head was on James' shoulder and his head was on top of mine. I smiled and decided to ask Ms. Carpenter to send me a copy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, this chapter might be a little confusing. The guys are James Maslow… ect. In this they are only 16, and Cassi is 12. They do the show. **

The last day of school was kind of upsetting. That morning I had realized I wouldn't be seeing my best friend all summer. I was leaving school early with the guys, because we had a flight to LA because most of our concerts were in California or other places that we could reach by private jet from there. We also were going to be filming a couple episodes of the show. In the first episode we were filming, I was moving in with the Knights because my parents had died or something along those lines.

We would be leaving around 11 and it was around 10. We were spending the day outside with our pod. Right now was one of those rare days I wasn't with the guys. I was with Savannah, saying goodbye over and over again. Our time just had to be ruined by Annie's pod coming outside too. We quickly spotter her and she spotted us and came over. I could see the outline of something in her pocket as she came closer, it looked like and pocket knife. I looked over at Savannah and she nodded at me, telling me she noticed it too. We got up so if we had to, we could run.

She smiled sweetly as she came up to us, her hand inched towards her pocket. "Hi! Where's your boyfriend now?" I raised an eyebrow. "I heard you're going on tour with them. Where are they?"

"Somewhere in the field. Savannah and I are just going to leave now..." We bolted around her but she caught me by the arm. Her other hand was in her pocket now. I froze before pulling out of her grasp right as she took the knife out. Savannah and I ran towards the guys who got up as soon as they saw us.

James took one look at me and knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"Annie, she has a knife." Something flashed in his eyes as he looked over my shoulder before he pushed me behind him. I was grasping his arm. Savannah was doing the same thing to Carlos, who was like the older brother she actually liked. I looked over his shoulder, and saw Annie. She wasn't holding the knife but it was in her pocket.

She put on a fake-smile when she got close enough o see us. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the teachers watching us. Annie also noticed this and walked away. I sighed in relief and James faced me. I put my head in the crook of his chest. He was rubbing my back, telling me that it's okay. Eventually he sat down on the ground, with me on his lap, gently rocking back and forth. He knew I was scared.

After a couple minutes I pulled back and looked at his watch. Okay, make that a half an hour; we were going to leave in about 10 minutes. I quickly got off his lap and went over to Savannah and hugged her. We just stood there hugging until a teacher came over and told us that we were leaving. We said our goodbyes to our teachers, before heading into the building to get our stuff from our homerooms.

When we got to the airport, I was kinda nervous. This was my first time on a plane, since my family never really went anywhere. The catch was, James didn't know. We quickly got on the plane and my seat was, naturally, next to James'. After we took off, I fell asleep on his shoulder.

When we landed, James woke me up and we got off the plane. When we were outside LAX, we were swarmed with paparazzi. The guys were trying to get me through as fast as possible since I was a little claustrophobic. When we got outside the limo though, the guys answered some questions. Most of them were about who I was.

"Who is she, James?" They had obviously seen our interlocked hands.

"This is Cassi, she's joining the show." He answered calmly and I gave a little wave.

"Are you two dating?" "Isn't she a little young?" He looked at me, silently asked permission to tell them. I shrugged, so he told them.

"Yes we are dating, now if you'll excuse us we have to getting going." I smiled at them as James helped me into the limo. After a few minutes, I realized I had no idea about where we would be staying, so I asked.

"We all have an apartment together. And strangely, it looks like the set."

I laughed. "Swirly slide and all?" They all nodded and I laughed even harder. "Only you guys, only you guys."

When we got there, they showed me the apartment. It did look like the set. James showed me his room and left me to unpack. After I unpacked my clothes, I took my toiletries to the bathroom James and I would be sharing, silently thanking god that they all had their own bathroom. James knew that I had already started my... Period, so it wouldn't be as awkward having pads and stuff under the sink with just him instead of all of them.

When I was finished, I joined the guys on the couch, where they were fighting over the remote. I sighed and took it out of their hands, and started channel surfing, stopping on Nick.

"Have you guys ever watched yourself on TV?" They shook their heads. "Well, there's a first for everything."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up to Fox licking my face. I gently pushed him off me so I could sit up and he ran out of the room. I stretched and yawned, looking beside me. James wasn't there so I got up to go to the bathroom. When I came back out, James was making the bed, and was still shirtless. I smiled and went to help him.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Although, I have a question. Is Fox your personal alarm clock? He woke me up."

"Nope. I sent him in here. We have a table read in about 2 hours so…" I nodded and pecked him on the lips.

"Well then, thank you for waking me up." I went to grab some stuff for a shower but he wrapped his arm around my waist and started to tickle me. I laughed. "Stop it."

"Not until you say the magic word." He whispered in my ear, sending chills up and down my spine.

"I love you?" I guessed. I could see him freeze for a second, like he didn't expect me to get it so easily. I smiled and pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. He looked at me in surprise and lust. I could feel him against my thigh. I smirked and ground my hips into his. He groaned and put his hands on my hips. I rolled of him and grabbed my stuff before heading into the bathroom, leaving him to take care of his problem.

When I got out of the shower, I got dressed. I was wearing a strapless yellow dress with a brown belt and strappy brown heels. I quietly opened the door and peeked out, making sure James was done. When I saw that he wasn't in the room, I exited the bathroom and grabbed my purse from the hook on the closet door. When I went out to the kitchen, I was hit with the smell of bacon, sausage and pancakes. I sat at the counter with the guys, who were already dressed.

"So, Cassi, are you ready for your first day in L.A.?" Carlos asked me.

"Yes. I can't wait. Are we doing anything today besides a table reading?" He nodded and looked excited.

"We are taking you to the set. Then we are taking you to see the Hollywood sign. Then I think James wants to take you on a date." I smiled.

When we got to the studio, the guys lead to a room where there was a long table. Some of the cast was already there. I grasped James' hand tightly. He lent down to whisper in my ear. "You'll be fine. I promise." He knew I was nervous. They lead me over to where we would be sitting. I was going ot be sitting between Ciara Bravo** (?) **and James. Before we started I was introduced to the rest of the cast.

When we got to the beach after seeing the Hollywood sign later that day, I was brought into the memory of the last time we were at a beach or a beach like setting and I couldn't help smiling. I was brought out f it by Carlos throwing me into the ocean. I screamed as I was thrown through the air. I looked at the guys, with an angry look on my face. They froze and started apologizing before they just joined me in the water.

When we got out of the water, we decided to stay just for a little longer, till we were dry. When we were dry, we went to change out of our bathing suits. Carlos, Logan and Carlos got in the last three stalls before James and me, so we waited outside. I leaned against the wall and James stood in front of me and I draped my arm over his shoulder. He leant down and kissed me. I wrapped my other arm over his shoulder and wrapped my fingers in his hair. His hair was soft, even if it was still a little wet.

A camera flashing pulled me out of my little world. I pulled back from James and looked to the side, seeing paparazzi, taking pictures of us. James immediately handed em a towel, not wanting pictures of me in a bikini all over the internet. We ducked into the changing rooms, and found an extra-large empty one. We both went in and turned away from each other and started changing. We had changed I front of each other before, so it wasn't a big deal.

When we were done changing, we all headed back to the Apartment an d James told me to change into something semi-formal. I smiled at him and headed into our room, getting ready for our date.


	11. Chapter 11

I put on a simple, over the shoulder light blue dress. I then styled my hair into a side ponytail and put on a little mascara and lip gloss. I then put on some silver shoes and silver earrings to match. I smiled at myself in the mirror and went back out into the living room where James was waiting.

"Wow…. You look… stunning." I smiled at him.

"Thank you. You look…" I looked down at his suit, "dashing." He chuckled.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded and grabbed my purse and He escorted me down to the car. When we got to the restaurant, I gasped. We were in front of _The Cheesecake Factory. _My mom told me that it was very expensive.

"James-"

"No. I know you'll start saying that it's expensive, but you deserve it." I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. He got out of the car and opened my door. He held out his arm for me to take and I did. We went inside and while he was talking to the person at the reservation desk, I looked around. It was elegant. There were red table cloths at the tables and the seats looked expensive. The waiters were wearing fancy outfits that consisted of a bowtie, white button down shirt, and dress pants. It all looked incredibly expensive.

We were lead over to a table and James pulled out my chair. He was being a true gentleman. I couldn't help but smile when he pushed my chair in for me. He sat down and we both looked at the menu. I decided I was going to get Strawberry Lemonade for the drink and Fettuccini Alfredo with French fries on the side. James got a grilled rib-eye steak with fries on the side. After we ordered, we waited for our food to come. Suddenly James reached across the table and grasped my hand. I smiled at him.  
"Thank you, James. Even if the date isn't over yet, It defiantly the best, yet. "  
He smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I smiled back.

Our food eventually came and we silently ate. About half way through the meal, I got an idea for a song. I quickly wrote it on my napkin and shoved it in my purse. James looked at me questionably.

"Song idea." He nodded and went back to eating. When we finished eating, he paid the bill and we went back to the car. About halfway through the ride, I noticed that we weren't heading back to the apartment. Right when I was about to speak, he spoke. "It's a surprise." I nodded.

After about 20 more minutes of driving, he finally stopped. He got out and opened my door for me, holding his hand out. I took it and he helped me out of the car before I looked around. "Oh my god!" I spun around to face him. "Did you do this?" he looked at me and nodded and I looked around me again. There were Christmas lights placed around what looked to be a makeshift dance floor. There was an iPod dock set by the dance floor. He led me over to the dance floor and took a remote out of his pocket. He hit play and wrapped his hands around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We didn't really dance, just swayed to the music.

James slowly leaned down to kiss me. It was slow and sweet. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine. I smiled at him and whispered. "Thank you, James. This is… amazing."

"Anything for you." He smile at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back before kissing him again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So yeas, I know. This isn't a chapter! DON"T BE MAD AT ME! I'm having some writers block. I know where I want this story to end up, but I don't want to do a major time skip. So I would love it if you guys like reviewed with an idea, like not severely detailed, but something for me to go on. If you do, I will let people know at the beginning of the chapter that it was your idea. Now don't worry, if your idea doesn't get picked, it doesn't mean it won't get used. I might use it later or in another one of stories. I also know that when reading stories on here, there's always stuff that I want to happen, but it doesn't so I'm giving you guys that chance. **

**Also, I might be putting up a new story soon, I have a lot of ideas. My brain always finds a way to put an OC in something, I have been writing them down in a notebook this summer, but I'm only like one or two chapters into some of them. The only one I'm like 5+ chapters into is one me and my friend Lauryn(I don't remember her screen name) wrote at the end of last year, but it's not typed yet. She never remembers to bring it in. Also, I do write on fiction press and I might be posting another story there too. My screen names is like caslol0799, **

**On another, happier note, IM GOING TO SEE BTR TOMORROW! I'm only 6 rows away from the stage. I can't wait! EEEHHHH! Also! My favorite show is coming back on tomorrow! Doctor Who series 7! I've been waiting FOREVER! **

**Hahaha! Story time! So a couple weeks ago I had one of my friends read ALL the stories I've written. She read them and then just looked at me before she started talking to me. Apparently, I write romance really well for someone who has never been in a relationship…. The yesterday she threatened me to get a boyfriend or she was going to find one for me because all the guys I like don't like me back, taken, famous or like twice my age. **


End file.
